El lider va una cita Hay fiesta para todos !
by BIAN NARA
Summary: El lider dela organización se va a una cita a ciegas con una rubia tetona que encontró por internet ...todo para darle celos a Konan...pero el tiro le sale por la ESTA FIESTA PLUMA PLUMA GAY !joda loca en Akatsuki!si el lider se va de joda nosotros tambien ...¿Que sera del lider y de la cueva de Akatsuki? Reto cita ciegas para el foro Akatsuki rules pasen por el foro y dejen coment


Era de noche en Akatsuki y el Lider salia de su habitación .Vestía un saco negro con una nubecita roja,pantalones rojos,zapatillas ninja negras y traía consigo un ramo de bajar se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para poder salir,pero se encontró con sus subordinados haciendo...nada.

-A donde va puto líder tan bien arreglado y con un chingado ramo de flores?-le pregunto picaramente Hidan,a lo que todos se voltearon a ver al líder -Uhh que tenemos por aquí?perfume...que pasa líder va a ver a alguna cachorrita?

-Si,me voy a una cita. Oíste Konan! voy a salir con otra!-le grito como un niño pequeño inflando los cachetes

-Uhh Konan te metieron los cuernos -se burlaba Kisame pero fue callado por el Uchiha

-Que te valla bien-le dijo indiferente la unica mujer de la organización

-Pues..adiós-dijo dramático y salio por la entrada principal dando con grandes sancadas

Pein al salir se dirigió hacia la aldea oculta de la Hoja,había arreglado su cita en un restaurante con una bella muchacha rubia,aunque no sabia con quien se iba a encontrar pues en su foto de perfil de ninjaface no se le veía muy bien la cara ,era eso o el se estaba quedando chicato como Itachi...

Ahora bien como es que grandioso dios del nuevo mundo,amante del Peinismo había terminado en una cita con una muchacha que no conocía,muy fácil...

FLASH BACK

Pein se dirigía a usar su turno en la computadora y al llegar se encontró con Deidara y Kakuzu que la estaban usando,así que muy amablemente les iba a pedir que se levantaran...

-MUEVAN SU PUTO TRASERO DE LA COMPUTADORA,QUE ES MI TURNO DE USARLA, MANGA DE ESTUPIDOS-le pidió el líder muy amablemente,característico de el.

-Buen día líder hum

-Hola -le dijo indiferente Kakuzu,al igual que el rubio

-Sabe Líder acá con Kakuzu lo vemos muy solo¿que le parecería que le vendamos una cita a ciegas por internet?¿ eh?¿hum?-le dijo Deidara pasando su brazo por los hombres del líder como fueran amigos de toda la vida y obligandolo a sentarse enfrente del computador

-Si Pein te vemos muy solo ,así que paganos 500 yenes-le dijo Kakuzu con signos de dinero en los ojos y extendiendo la mano hacia el.

-No ...

-Pero si líder ,mire a todas las que hay-le dijo Deidara entrando al perfil de ninjaface de Pein y mostrandole todas las posibles candidatas,mientras Kakuzu le robaba la billetera. Una vez que el robo fue efectuado era momento de seguir con el plan ,así que se alejo del lider y le hizo señas a Deidara -Bien mire esta de acá rubia,de ojos celestes y con pechos grandes...

-Igual a ti,Deidara, pero con pechos y sin el estúpido flequillo

-Callase Danna-le grito a Sasori que había aparecido por pura "casualidad por ahí"-Ademas líder le va a dar celos a Konan...

-Mmm esta bien elijo esa ...supongo

-Eso es hum espere un segundo y para esta misma noche tienes la cita hum-le dijo y empezó a chatear con la rubia tetona-listo líder dice que vive en Konoha y que lo espera a las 9 en un restaurante cerca de la entrada de la aldea

-Vamos líder apúrese que no me gustan que hagan esperar a las personas -le dijo el pelirrojo -valla ya a cambiarse y a conseguir un regalo para la señorita

-Hai-le dijo algo consternado y se fue de la habitación

Cuando el líder se hubiera ido, aparecieron de detrás de unos estantes Hidan,Kisame y Itachi

-Se la ha creído toda y le hemos sacado la billetera hum -les dijo Deidara

-Bien esta noche tenemos fiesta!-gritaron Kisame y Hidan

-Y me sale gratis ujaja-se reía Kakuzu

-Cállate puto avaro que nos hicieron lo mismo a todos nosotros,nos han hecho citas a ciegas y robado todo el puto dinero-se le quejo Hidan

-Bien Kisame y yo iremos por el rompope-les dijo Itachi

-Nosotros por la comida-le dijeron los artistas

-Nosotros vigilaremos, tenemos fiesta!-grito el inmortal

FIN FLASH BACK

Pein se dirigía al restaurante citado a las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la llegar se encontró con un cartel que decía " La Comadreja feliz se quedo con el Angel"

-Que extraño cartel..que me habrá querido decir? -se dijo para si y entro

El lugar era bonito,con muchas mesas y con cantantes en vivo. Pein reviso el lugar con la vista y enseguida identifico a una rubia tetona,que estaba sentada en una de las mesas mas alejadas en una esquina del muchacha vestía un vestido naranja escotado y el pelo en dos coletas.

-Hola soy Naruko-lo saludo efusivamente-Tu era Pein, el Dios del nuevo mundo?

-Hai,un gusto-le dijo y se sentaron a la mesa

-Y dime Pein de donde eres?-le pregunto -ay mi oido no me grites

-Eh? pero si no te conteste ni grite...-le dijo confundido "esta chica si que es rara ,pero bien bonita"-Bueno no importa soy de la Aldea de la Lluvia y tu por lo que tengo entendido de la Hoja

-Hai soy...

-Buenas noches puedo tomar su orden-los interrumpió un mesero con casi toda la cara tapada

-Hai quisiera carne asada y para la señorita...

-RAMEN!-grito muy contenta

-Eh... eso ramen

-En un minuto se los traigo y señorita no grite recuerde que esta en un retaurante-le dijo el raro mesero y se fue

-Amargado...

-EH? dijiste algo Naru-chan?

-Eh? si,dime y..eh vives solo?

-No tengo a un montón de idiotas viviendo conmigo en mi cue..hogar-le dijo el lider-y tu?

-Yo con una amiga,un teme y un pervertido que te espía cuando te ba...-le dijo pero fue interrumpida por un pan que salio volando,de valla a saber Jashin de donde y le pego en medio de la cara

-Eh? estas bien?-le pregunto el de amegakure

-Hai solo fue un golpe -dijo con la cara titilante y roja de lo fuerte que fue el golpe-Y como se llaman los que viven contigo?

-No te lo puedo decir pero son un emo-ciego-sexi-hielo con complejos de falta de odio y problemas con su otouoto ,un pescado subdesarrollado hijo de Nemo,un avaro que vendería hasta a su abuelita por dinero,un jashiniste con complejos religiosos,una marioneta llamada Pinocho, con complejos de Peter Pan porque no quiere crecer y no sabemos si esta COMPLETAMENTE hecho de madera eso le tendríamos que preguntar a Alicia,una rubia igualita a ti pero sin pechos y con un flequillo que le cubre un ojo,un idiota que no sabe contra hasta 2 y apenas sabe como atarse los cordones ,una aloe vera gigante con complejos carnívoros que vive en el invernadero y tiene una novia llamada margarita ,que no sabe que se ciente hacer caca y una chica muy temperamental ,bonita de cabello azul y que es un ángel...Bueno todos estos viven conmigo y no es nada fuera de lo común ¿no? pero cuéntame ¿como se llaman los que viven contigo?

Naruko una vez que termino de hablar el de complejo de Dios, se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca por el piso..pero una vez que escucho que le estaban preguntando algo volvió a masomenos la normalidad y decidió contestar

-Mmm uau eh? bueno yo no te puedo decir los nombres pero vivo con una chica linda y temperamental,un chico emo-vengador y un pervertido con complejos de libros -le dijo algo perturbada por lo que acababa de oír-AHHH NO ME GRITES!-grito la rubia y de repente le pegaron dos panes en la cabeza.

-Eh? pero si yo no ordene ningún grito ni ningún pan-se quejo el pelinaranja-yo soy el líder y el dio...

-Tengan -le interrumpió el mesero trayéndoles la comida-que lo disfruten y señorita recuerde que la hollemos...-le dijo y se fue

-Yyy..-le iba a preguntar algo el líder pero cuando se giro a ver a su cita ,esta se estaba embullendo el ramen que había ordenado-hey yo no te ordene que comieras Yo soy el lider -le dijo pero la chica ni bola le dio,asi que resignado decidió comer-Itadakimasu-dijo y empezó a comer lo suyo.

Mientras comían el líder al no poder soportar mas esa imagen de la chica embullando fideos, decidió preguntarle algo que le quería decir desde que llego y le vio la cara.

-Emm ..para de comer yo soy el lider ¿por casualidad no eres la hermana del kiuubi?-le pregunto intrigado

-Eh? kiuuby?-le pregunto con la boca llena de fideo que se termino por comer

-Hai,la bestia con Kolas ,lo tiene en su interior un rubio,con rasgos zorrunos y cara de bobo y pervertido .Por casualidad no lo conoces?

-HAYY MI OIDOOO ,NO ME GRITES NO LE PEGARE...-grito la rubia parada algo enojada,a lo que Pein le quedo mirando con cara de WTF?-digo hmp...Yooo? nooo,no lo conozco...por favor que locuras dices?tu viste algo? No me grites !.digo no no lo conozco espero que algun dia lo conozcas -dijo "indignada" y nerviosa,pero enseguida para desimularlo se puso a comer devuelta

-Hmp..bueno..-dijo y siguió comiendo"que rara es"

Luego de comer,decidieron pedir el postre. Pein pidió unos dangos y Naruko helado,pero al esperar ya como veinte minutos para que se los dieran, líder arto de aguantar a esa rubia tetona que no sabia hablar nada mas que de ramen y de que algun dia seria Hokague ; se vio en la necesidad de...

-Como yo soy el Lider y el DIOS del nuevo mundo exijo que me traigan el postre que ordene!sino no lo hacen los mandare a volar con un SHIRA-TENSEI-grito lo mas alto que pudo y a cambio solo recibió unos panes voladores que le pegaron en la cabeza y unos fideos que valla a saber Jashin y el Dios ramen donde salieron...Ademas que termino tirado en el suelo...

-AJAJ-se le reía la rubia

-AHJ ESTOY ARTOOO! YO NO SIRVO PARA TENER CITAS! ESPÉRAME KONAN!-dijo y salio corriendo por la entrada principal,siendo observado por todos los que estaban ahí

* * *

><p>Dentro de el restaurante una vez que el pelinaranja se fue,la rubia tetona se convirtió en Naruto y de la mesa a un costado apareció Sasuke.<p>

-Que raro era ¿no teme?

-Usorokantochi ,lo dejaste ir y no sacaste información!-le reto y le pego en medio del coco

-Itte...

-Chicos almenos sabemos ,con quienes vive ...-dijo Sakura llegando junto a Kakashi-ASI QUE BAKA! SHANAROOO ,NO SE PUEDE HACER UNA MISION CON USTEDES!TSUNADE -SAMA LOS MATARA PORQUE YO NO PIENSO CAER POR USTEDES!-les grito acusadoramente

-Esto no hubiera pasado si Kakashi no se hubiera tardado con la comida-les dijo Sai a lo que por primera vez le dieron la razón

-Es que me perdí por los caminos de la comida..-les respondió la mano rascándose la cabeza a lo que todos lo miraron reprobatoriamente

-Sii..como diga-le respondieron todos con una gotita en la frente

-Sakura-chan,Teme,Kakashi-sensei-los llamo el rubio y una vez que los tuvo cerca les grito-NUNCA MAS VUELVO A HACER DE CHICA Y NO TRABAJARE JAMAS EN UNA MISIÓN ENCUBIERTA CON USTEDES! ME DOLIÓ MUCHOOO LOS PANES Y QUE ME GRITES TEME! ITTEEEEEEEEE!

-NARUTOOO DEJA DE GRITAR!

-Cállate pene chico-completo Sai provocando que el rubio se enojara mucho y que los demas se caigan estilo anime

-SAIII CORRE,TE VOY A MATAR! TE METERÉ UN RASENGAN POR EL CULO!-le grito el rubio y lo empezó a perseguir

-Ahh ya entiendo como haces con Sasuke todas las noches...

-QUE HAS DICHOO!-grito el Uchiha irradiando un aura oscura y empezó a perseguir al el azabache con el Mankekyu Sharingan encendido.

-Eh Kakashi nos vamos?-le pregunto Sakura aburrida de ver a esos 3 pelear

-Hai vamos ,total vos viste algo?

-Yoo..noo nada ... vamos antes que la policía shinobi llegue-le dijo al oído y salieron ambos disparados por la puerta principal dejado una estela de polvo por donde pasaron

Mientras tanto los otros 3 chicos estaban en una persecución cuando escucharon que llegaba la policía...

-Rajemos la policía!-grito Naruto y seguido por los pelinegros pararon de pelear y salieron corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron

* * *

><p>SE PREGUNTAN QUE PASO CON EL LIDER CUANDO LLEGO?PUES...<p>

Pein llegaba muy cansado de correr desde Konoha, hasta su queria llegar y dormir lo mas tranquilo en su cuarto,en compañía de su amada y soñar con los castigo que les daria a sus subordinados para que aprendan que es el dolor,porque el es el lider y el Dios del nuevo mundo,pero en vez de hacer lo que iba pensando cuando llego a su querida cueva se encontró con Sasori borracho bailando afuera de la guarida,con una marioneta...que al parecer alcanzó a escuchar que se llamaba Alicia..."que raro se parece a Deidara""PERO QUE MIERDA PIENSO!? POR QUE SASORI ANDA BORRACHO?Y QUE MIERDA ?LA MUSICA ESTA A TODO VOLUMEN!"-penso y entro a su "querido"hogar

Al entrar a la Akatsuki-cueva se encontró con un paronama mas traumante que el de y Deidara se encontraban bailando un estriptis arriba de la mesa de la sala ,Kisame estaba llorando porque al parecer Kakuzu vendio a Nemo,Kakuzu y Zetsu estaban compitiendoo por dinero para ver quien tomaba mas rompope ,a Tobi no se le veia por ningun lado ...yyyyyyyy DONDE ESTAN KONAN E ITACHI?-se preguntaba el lider al no verlos por ningun lado

-Lider a vuel..hip vuelto-le dijo Hidan-por Jashin

-Lider como anda hum?

-CALLENSE MIERDA !COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER UNA FIESTA?Y CON MI DINERO?ME FALTA LA BILLETERA! Y DONDE COJONES ESTAN ITACHI Y KONAN?!-grito a todo pulmon con el rinengan encendido-RESPONDAN!

-La comadreja se fue con la cachorra hace 2 horas a su cuarto y aun no han vuelto ...y no creo que vuelvan ..como grita la hija de puta... Por Jashin hip

-Pero no se desanime lider hip tome ,beba him him -le dijo el rubio y le dio una botella

-KONAN..-grito triste y muy deprimido,que podia hacer si iba y los interrumpia la peliazul lo mataría-esta bien...-le dijo y se puso a beber con un aura depresiva despues veria como vengarse del Uchiha...Ahora entendia lo que le quizo decir el cartel...

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL RETO CITA CIEGAS PARA EL FORO AKATSUKI RULES **

**CONCLUSIÓN**** :NUNCA ACEPTES QUE DEIDARA Y KAKUZU TE OFRESCAN UNA CITA LO LAMENTARAS ,JAMAS VALLAS A UNA CITA A CIEGAS CON PEIN NO TE DEJARA COMER EN PAZ PORQUE EL ES EL LIDER,NO CONFIES EN LAS RUBIA TETONAS PUEDEN SER SHINOBIS TRANSFORMADOS CON COMPLEJOS DE RAMENS,SI VAS EN UNA CITA A CIEGAS CON ALGUIEN CON ESAS CARACTERÍSTICAS CUIDADO CON LOS PANES VOLADORES ...**

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LES INVITO A PASARSE POR EL FORO Y POR MI PERFIL ,SI AMAN A AKATSUKI BYEBYE **


End file.
